Now and Forever
by Cheerleaders21
Summary: something from bellas past comes back.what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Now and forever

Chapter 1

Surprise

Right before i left for work Edward told me he had a surprise for me . He wouldn't tell me what it was . It was driving me crazy i really wanted to know . Almost no one came in the store so mike talked to me all day. i was counting down the minutes until work was it finally was I got in my truck and turned it on. The engine roared to life. Edward wants to buy me a new car but it's not necessary my truck works just fine. I turned the heat on high. It was the same usual Forks weather cold and rainy.

I pulled into the driveway of the house. Turned my truck off and opened the door and walked up to my house. But before I could get my key to the door, there he was. , Standing there so perfect. He bent down and kissed me. my heart melted when his icy lips touched mine.

"Hi" he said in his perfect velvet voice.

"Breaking into my house,what other illegal activities do you do when i am not around?"He raised one eyebrow and smiled my favorite crooked smile of mine.

"So whats this surprise you tell me about."

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiled

"Ugghhh why won't you just tell me?"I asked as we walked out towards his car. he walked over and opened the door for me then closed it and waled back abound to his side.

We pulled up next to a small restaurant. He parked the car and opend my door for me. Edward grabbed my hand and his cold fingers intertiwned with mine. As we walked in he bent down and wispered " i love you" in my ear. Then i rembered that this was the restrant that we went to after he saved me. The waitress seted up in a table over in the connor and i ordered.

"Their is something i need to tell you."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I used to be a Cheerleader."

"Really?"

"yeah.I first started in first grade. I never really decided I wanted to do cheerleading. My mom just kind of signed me up. I didn't really like it but my mom signed me up again. That year I started to fall in love with it. I would go to tumbling classes twice a week. I went to a few competitions. i loved to watch the older girls at my gym. I thought they were amazing. I really wished that someday I could be like them. Well I kept on working and when I was in forth grade I was at the highest level. I was a really good tumbler; I had amazing motions, jumps and a good stunner. Every one thought I was amazing. In seventh grade was the first year my team went to the Cheerleading worlds we placed third. . from that year on We won worlds every year. We were world champions I miss not cheering a little but I would rather have you."

" i didn't expect that"

the waitress brought out my food. While trying to flirt with Edward. Edward didn't even acknowledge her. i started to eat, but then i remembered that i needed to tell him something else.

"my friends from cheerleading are visiting me tomorrow. they have a competition in Seattle in a few days. We are going to go down to first beach tomorrow."

"So tell me about the friends you are meeting at first beach tomorrow."

"Well Casey has been my friend for six years. We meet when she moved to Arizona. She joined the cheerleading team that I was on. We have been close friend for many year but when I moved here, we kind of lost touch. We still call or email every so often. Nicole has cheered with me ever since I started. I still talk to her a lot. Way more than Casey. Mia has been my friend ever since kindergarten I talk to her all the and Mia are almost exactly the same height. Nicole is like five inches taller. I am the shortest and they always make fun of me because my jeans are long on me."

"Those are the ones that are coming tomorrow right?" Edward asked

"Yeah, all cheerleaders."

i finished eating and Edward payed then we left. When we got in the car Clair de lune was playing. the car ride back was pertty quite.

* * *

"Bella, Love wake up"His voice melted my heart. I opened my eyes. I was so glad Edward woke me up I forgot to set my alarm. I was meeting my friends at first beach in an hour. I am really excited. I got up and got dressed. Charlie must have left to go to the station already. I walked downstairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom for me. I almost fell down the last two steps but Edward caught me.

"Thanks"

"Do one thing for me today don't get killed today. I know the beach can be dangerous for you."

"I'll try can't make you any promises thought"

"Well I will see you tomorrow"

He kissed me the quickly left. There was a plate of eggs on the table and a note. I walked over and grabbed the note.

**_Be Safe _**

Be safe, those two words seamed much more meaningful than I love you. I knew that he loved me he didn't need to write that. I ate the eggs. I hurried out to my tuck made sure I had everything towel, camera, sunglasses even thought there won't be any sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read my story !!!!! it will be a few chapters long **

"Chapter 2

Breathtaking

I pulled up to the beach. Casey, Mia and, Nicole were down on the beach. I grabbed my bag and hurried down, I almost fell when I was running down. They all ran toward me and hugged me.

"We missed you so much!" they all said almost at the same time.

"I missed all of you too!"

We started to set up a blanket to set down on the sand. We all sat down on the blanket in a circle facing each other.

"So tell me about your boyfriend." Said Mia

What should I tell them about Edward? I cannot tell them about the whole vampire thing. Or how I am going to marry him someday. Then become a vampire

"He is very old fashioned kind, loving"

"He sounds amazing," said Casey

"How has your last year of cheerleading been going?" I asked not that I really wanted to know what I was missing.

"Its been one of the most amazing years ever I wish you could cheer with us….Do you wanna do some stunts for fun like we use to?"

"YES!" We all screamed at her

"What do you wanna do first?" she asked me

"Let's do something simple to start. Umm… prep twist?"

"Okay"

"Let me stretch first."

What did I get my self into Edward is going to kill me if Alice saw me stunting. I would give him a heart attack if that was possible. However, maybe he will understand because I told him how much I loved cheering. Well let us hope. I finished stretching and got up.

"Okay let's do this." I said

We got set ready to do this stunt. I was going to fly since I was the smallest. I put my foot in there hands.

"one, two" Nicole called

They bounced up. I was up. I hit my heal stretch which was still prefect after a year of not cheering. They dipped and popped me down I did a single twist. They could me in there arms.

"that was awesome what to do something harder?" Mia said really excited

Since Edward is already going to kill me why not? He better not break the treaty coming down here to make sure I am okay.

"Okay why not" I said

We did something a little harder. A scorpion double down. When I got up this time I bobbled a little but I stayed up. Then twisted perfectly down twice. We decided to stop stunting for a little while we started to tumble.

Again we all warmed up back handsprings, tucks, layouts then finally fulls was kind on nervous about doing a full I haven't done one I a while but Casey spotted me for a few round off back handspring fulls. I fell the first time. I hope it wouldn't burse, but it didn't take long for me to land every one by myself.

"Wanna do a rewind heal stretch double down?" Casey asked every one.

Of course we all said yes. This was my favorite stunt I ever did. It was also one of the hardest I ever did. That little detail made me a nervous but I forgot that when we got ready I flipped up into a tuck then straightened my body out. I fell before I could finish the stunt. But they all caught me. We got up and did the rewind. That time it was perfect. I doubled out.

A second later I saw Jacob walking down the beach towards us. I knew he just saw the stunt we just did by the look on his face. Then I remembered that I never told him I was a cheerleader. Now might be a good time t tell him he was closer.

"hi, Bella" he said kind of confused

"hi Jake these are my friends from Arizona that used to be on my cheerleading team."

"Hi" they all said a the same time .

"You never told me that you were a cheerleader." he sounded amused.

"kind of forgot that little detail" He smiled

"What was that thing you just did?" he asked

"that was one of the cheerleading stunts I used to do."

"Can you do it again"

"If you record it."

I handed him my camera it was on the video setting. We go set up again. I did the tuck, then I was up in a heal stretch. I smiled then doubled down effortlessly.

"That was really cool" he said handing me the camera. Casey, Nicole and, Mia were waiting to see it. So I handed them the camera. I walked over to Jake.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked

"What is it?"

"Edward is probably waiting at the border for me at the border because Alice probably saw me stunting. Can you just go tell him I am okay and he doesn't need to kill himself. I will be home at five or earlier if it starts to rain. Please…Please !"

"Yeah but he better not try to kill me!"

"thanks I owe you big time!"

"Yeah you do."

Jake left, me and my friends stopped stunting and talked for about ten minutes Jake was back.

"what did he say?" I asked part of me didn't want to know the answer.

"He was right there like you said, He sounded kind of mad I don't think he believed me"

It started to sprinkle so we packed up all of our stuff and left. My friends we going to sleepover a Charlie's but they found out that they had cheerleading practice tomorrow afternoon and they needed to go tonight.

"good-bye" we all said.

**REVIEW !!!!!!!! it would make me feel really happy **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

forever

I got in my truck surprised that it was four o'clock. I drove home slowly knowing that Edward was going to be there waiting for an explanation. I just got passed La push. There he was in his sliver Volvo. I didn't turn around or look in the mirror the whole way back to my house. I didn't want to see how mad he was. I pulled into the driveway and turned my truck off. There he was opening my door for me.

"how much trouble am I in?"

"heaps" He replied

"Are you okay" he asked frightened

"Yeah I am fine ." I said hoping he wouldn't see the burse on my arm when I fell.

"I am taking you to Carlisle, you arm looks hurt badly."

"I am fine."

"you don't look fine."

"fine I will go if it makes you happy."

"thank you" He sounded pleased

I left Charlie a note that said I am at Edwards and my friends left earlier than planed. I got in Edwards car and left.

"Could you actually drive the speed limit for a change? Or at least go a little slower?"

He slowed down but we were going seventy on an thirty mile per hour road. He pulled into is long drive way in the woods. Then pulled in to the garage. Emmett and Rosalie were in there. Rosalie was under Emmett's jeep. Emmett was the jack holding the jeep up.

"Bella, What did you do now? Fall again?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing Edward thinks I am hurt I will tell you the story after I prove I am right." I smiled and walked away with Edward

"let's go find Carlisle" Edward said Carlisle was in there living room reading some book. He looked up when we walked in.

"Carlisle, I would like you to look at Bella's arm I think she hurt it."

"Edward, My arm is not hurt how many times do I need to tell you that."

"Please would you just Let him look at your arm. It would make me feel better I have been worrying all day."

"What happened Bella?" Carlisle asked

"Nothing Really, My friends from California came for a visit. We went to first beach. We ended up doing some stunts and a few tumbling passes. Alice must have seen me fall. By the way I was a cheerleader for ten years."Everyone in the room. Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were all amazed that I was a cheerleader. Must be because I am so clumsy. I could tell that Edward was getting annoyed.

"I have a video wanna see?" I showed them the video of a tumbling pass and the rewind. Every one thought it was good especially for clumsy me. But Edward didn't want to see it.

"Carlisle will you please look at my arm if it would make Edward feel better."

"Sure Bella. How did you fall?"

"I fell when I did a round off back handspring back handspring full. I almost landed it but I came a little short then fell. It was my first try in almost a year. I was surprised that I still could do the full."

"Bella your arm looks fine. Try to be more careful. Don't stress Edward our anymore"

"I'll tr y. I'm going to go talk to Emmett."I walked out to the garage without Edward .I was surprised tat he didn't fallow. Nothing has changed Emmett was still holding the jeep and rose was still under it.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Emmett"

"What did you do? "

" Well I was a cheerleader for ten years--" Emmett burst out laughing. Even rose laughed a little

"No, I really was!"

"Yeah right" he was still laughing

"Well, My friends from California came for a visit. We went to first beach. We ended up doing some stunts and a few tumbling passes. I fell when I did a round off back handspring back handspring full. I almost landed it but I came a little short then fell. But Alice must have seen me fall. then you know what happened."

"I still don't believe you."

Rose got out from under the jeep. Emmett lightly set it down. Rose still looked beautiful even thought she had grease all over her.

"Fine watch this" I walked outside the garage Emmett followed. I did a round off back handspring tuck back handspring tuck and landed it. His mouth fell open.

"did you really just do that ?"

"Yes! Believe me now?"

"Yeah!" he still had a shocked look on his face then it went away.

"he is right behind me isn't he?"

"yup" He answered trying not to laugh

"Bella lets go back to the house." He said madly

"I am in a lot of trouble now aren't I? " We walked in to the house. He turned to me

" No, but would you promise me that you won't do that anymore."

" I don't know if I can promise you that. I will try. You know how much I love it. I hate to see you stressed out like this."I looked up everyone was still in the living room. No one seemed to notice that we walked in.

"You have know idea what I was like when I did cheerleading-"

"You all ready told me" he said confused

"You don't understand everything. Almost my whole life I was cheerleading. I practiced for more than fifteen hours a week! I had no friends that weren't cheerleaders! Cheerleading was like a drug for me. I won't be able to quit. It will always be apart of me at least when I am still human.

* * *

When I got home Charlie was waiting for me . I started to make dinner. I didn't feel like making anything that as hard so I deiced that I would make spaghetti. I started thinking about what I said to Edward. I feel bad I and of felt like I was yelling at me I will have to apologize later.

I looked over and the water started to boil. So I pored the pasta in and turned the stove down. I put the sauce in the microwave and turned in on.

I wonder how I will apologize. How do you apologize to a vampire? I am sure the minute I start he will try to stop me and tell me it's not my fault. Charlie waked into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" he asked

"it was good I never realized how much I missed my friends "

"That's good that you got to see them."

I stirred the pasta. It looked done enough so I strained it. I grabbed two plates and served the spaghetti. Some for me and some for Charlie.

"Charlie, here"

"thanks bells, I'm going to go watch the baseball game."

"Okay"

I sat down at the table and I started to think about the wedding. Hopefully Alice, wouldn't go overboard but you know Alice will be Alice. No one could stop her when it came to planning events. She probably got me an expensive wedding gown too. I don't even wanna think about her dress of course she would pick out something that I thought was impractical. I finished eating and cleaned up the dishes. I headed20up stairs . It was kind of late. So I got in the shower. Then when I got out I put my pajamas on. I walked into my room and Edward was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Hello , love "

"So what have you been up to since you almost had a heart attack even thought that is not possible?

"Well I have some bad news. Alice is dragging me to New York City for a fitting for the wedding. Then we are going hunting on the way back. Rose, Emmett and jasper will hang out with you for the next few days. They want to hangout with you before the wedding. Esme will take care of telling Charlie tomorrow."

"o joy Emmett. When will you be back?"

"I am leaving tomorrow night. I will be back in three days. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too."

"why don't you get some sleep."

* * *

I woke up slowly . I was still in his cold marble arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Good morning, love"

"Good morning, What time is it?"

"Its about eight. I was thinking we could get you some breakfast then we could go to our meadow befor e Alice takes me hostage."

"that sounds like an amazing idea. Hold on I will be right back I need a human minute."

"don't take to long."

I quickly got dressed and went to the bathroom. As I walked back to my room I tripped on my way in and Edward caught me.

"Have you ever gone a day with out tripping?" he smiled my favorite crooked smile of mine.

"I don't know if I ever will until I am a vampire."

"Your so eager to be a monster." He picked me up and started to carry me down stairs. I hate it when he does that. I can walk.

"Put me down."

He ignored me I gave up knowing that I would not get my way. He finally put me down when we got to the kitchen. I walked over to grab some frozen waffles from the freezer I didn't feel like cooking anything. I put them in the toaster and turned it on. I decided now would be a good time to apologize to Edward.

"I am sorry about last night I was kind of mean about the whole cheerleading thing." I said that really quickly before Edward had a chance to stop me .

"Bella, Love you have nothing to be sorry about. Now hurry up and get breakfast so we can go to the meadow."Right then the toaster dinged. I grabbed the waffles and sat down at the table and continued to eat them.

"So for the next four days I get to hang out with Emmett ,Rose ,jasper, Carlisle and Esme ? While Charlie is on his fishing trip with Billy."

"Yes, Call me if Emmett tries to put your life in danger. He has been blocking his thoughts ever since he found out. So I would be afraid at what he has planned."

"that makes me feel better. Lets go before Alice make you leave earlier."We walked over to the door. I almost tripped on my way down the porch steps.

"Are we going to take my truck?"

"it would be faster if we would run."

I hopped up on his back. He started running once we got n to the woods. I got used to the trees zipping by me I didn't need to close my eyes any more. It took us about en minutes to get there.

"I missed this place." he said then he smiled and kissed me.

* * *

_sorry it took so long to update. i got really busy with school. but its over now i am planning to try to update at least once a week. but on friday i am leaving for vacation for a week. so i wont update next week but i will try to update later today or if any one would like to beta for me i would love it. _

_PLEASE REVIEW _

_THANKS FOR READING!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Worried

I was back at Edwards house I have been terrified for my life ever since he said call me if Emmett tries to do something that will put your life in danger. Hopefully he won't. But you never know what situations Emmett could get in to. Emmett must be blocking his mind because Edward was giving him a death glare from across the room.

"Bella we have to go. I will miss you. I will be thinking about you every moment I am gone. " He said as he kissed my forehead then Alice was right next to me bouncing up and down waiting for Edward to hurry up.

"I will miss you too. Now go before Alice kills someone with her excitement."

"Emmett has something planed he is blocking his thoughts with annoying songs." he kissed me one more time then he left with Alice.

"finally I thought he would never leave! Now I get to spend time with my favorite human!" Emmett said. He was grinning like a four year old on Christmas morning

"Emmett, I am the only human that would put up with you! Where is everyone else?"

"They will be back tomorrow. They went hunting."

"Can we go back to my house to get some clothes."

"We don't need to Alice and I went earlier. Oh by the way you got a package from your mom I opened it for you here it looks like a super cool movie."

"Emmett you know it is illegal to open other peoples mail."

"Yeah I know, but the cops will never catch me alive!"

"Well technically your already dead. Now dive me the DVD."

"Nope, its probably embarrassing home movies so were going to watch it tomorrow when everyone comes back. Then we can watch it again when Edward and Alice come back too."

"Emmett please."

"Nope, but here's a letter that came with it."

Bella,

I found this when I was unpacking thought you might want it . It had old pictures and videos on it.

Love,

Mom

"So anyways I thought I could play twister with my favorite human"

"twister?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite game!"

"Okay fine"

Emmett started jumping up and down and clapping like Alice dose when I agree to a makeover. We played the first round of twister and I lost miserably. The second game I didn't do much better. I walked into the kitchen because I was getting hungry. Emmett followed me. I opened one of the cabinets it had some cereal in it.

"Look Bella cocoa puffs I am cooko for cocoa puffs."

"No, Emmett you like that all the time."

" Hey, I wouldn't be insulting the big strong vampire. I could kill you! now!"

"If you killed me I don't think you will be a vampire much longer."

That's when I deiced that this was going to be the longest four days of my life. I started to ignore Emmett. I pulled out a box of rice krispies and pored them in a bowl. I grabbed a soon and some milk and started to eat.

"Ahhhhh those people on the box look like they wanna eat me."

"How dose rose deal with you all the time? you are like a five year old."

"I love you too bells." he said with a big smile on his face.

I finished eating before Emmett could say anything else. I went over to the sink and cleaned my dishes. Emmett was standing behind me with an evil smile on his face.

"What are we doing now?" I asked I was really worried what he had planned.

"Well…. I don't know about you but I am going up to Edward room to switch all of his cds to different cases. I have been planning this for the past few hours. That's why I was blocking my mind." Right as he finished talking his cell phone rang.

"awwww how did you find out…… oh yeah." I figured it was Edward. He was probably furious for attempting to mix up the cds. Emmett hung up the phone sorrowfully.

"He ruins all the fun!" Emmett exclaimed

"Well its getting late I am going to go to bed."

" Not you too I thought we could stay up all night and party"

" Emmett, I think I will pass on that. I am really tired." I said as I carefully walked up the stairs hoping not to trip. Emmett still found that quite amusing. I quickly got ready for bed and peacefully drifted off to sleep

* * *

All of a sudden I was splashed with ice cold water. I opened my eyes to find Emmett standing there with a bucket trying but not succeeding to hold back laughter.

"EMMETT!" I yelled quit loudly. Which just made him laugh even more. I calmed down and asked with lots of irritation in my voice " What time is it?"

"It's about six" he replied. He still sounded quite amused.

"Why did you wake me up."

"because everyone will be here soon and then I can show them that awesome movie. I watched it while you were asleep some of it is really funny!"

"nice to here you enjoyed it."

"They're here….."

* * *

**This is my shortest chapter so far i think. But i think it is the best written tell me what you think. i really appreciate it. i will update sometime next week!**

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

_"because everyone will be here soon and then I can show them that awesome movie. I watched it while you were asleep some of it is really funny!"_

_"nice to hear you enjoyed it."_

_"They're here….."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Why?**

"you get changed in to some dry clothes and i will go get every one ready to watch it okay" Emmett Said quite Happily. I sighed as he swiftly left the room. I slowly got dressed, brushed my tangled mess of hair and brushed my teeth I was not that excited about watching this movie. If Emmett thought it was funny than it most likely consisted of me embarrassing myself and falling.

"Hurry up everyone is waiting." he yelled loud enough for me to her him. i made my way downstairs. But being me, of course I had to fall down the last stair. Emmett started laughing instantly. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all asked if i was okay.

"Yeah, I am fine" I replied as i was walking to the couch

" You are probably wondering why I called you all here.... Well Bella's mother sent this awesome movie that we are all going to watch together!"

* * *

**Sorry its short and I haven't updated in awhile. I have been super busy. And I kind of have writers block so if any one has any ideas for after the movie thing I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review**


End file.
